Autonomous floor-cleaning robots clean floor surfaces without direct and continuous human intervention and operation. Some clean by sweeping debris from the floor, and ingesting the debris as they travel. Some include vacuum systems that help to draw debris into the robot. Such robots may operate on hard floor surfaces, or on floor surfaces formed by carpeting or rugs. It is desired that such robots be able to clean as close to walls and other obstacles, and as far into corners, as possible.